Raccoon hunting, popularly known as coon hunting, is a sport which is engaged in by a large number of hunters hunting at night with the aid of especially trained dogs to find and tree the quarry. After the quarry is treed, it is shot by means of a rifle used by the coon hunter. There is no convenient means for providing light as needed for this operation. Some hunters carry flashlights but this is awkward because they need both hands to handle the rifle and therefore cannot adequately illuminate the target.